


The Bridges Goodbye

by musicalsandshizzle



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Character Death, M/M, Suicide, idk what else to put, sorry fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsandshizzle/pseuds/musicalsandshizzle
Summary: Race and Spot plan to go on a date, but then some past secrets are revealed and things take a turn for the worst
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Elmer/Romeo (Newsies), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	The Bridges Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this on wattpad months ago and didnt have any capital letters so yall are gonna have to deal with it
> 
> this is like a pure angst fic pahahaha

"you ready to go on our date?" race asks grabbing hold of spots hand.

"of course i am, where are we going this time?" spot quickened his pace to match races

"guess" race teases

"hmm i wonder, the docs to go get oysters?"

"how did you guess? and its ersters, not oysters!" race says jokingly

"you take me there every time you plan our dates, like that one time after i picked a fight with those four guys"

race stops walking and lets go of spots hand "four guys? you told me it was one!"

"well... four, one, what's the difference?" spot tries to relax race

"it doesn't matter how many. you lied to me! how am i supposed to trust you when you're constantly lying to my face?!" spot says silent, he knows talking will make it worse "please tell me that was the first and last time you fought multiple people at once?" even more silence "fucking unbelievable! what other lies are youse gonna tell me? like you aint never gone looking for a fight before?"

"well, we's all gone looking for fights before"

race rolls his eyes, its like spot can hear it.

"i have to lie racer! you lie too. you like about not worrying, about being fine. about having crushes on girls-"

"i dont fucking like girls spot, i love you. and i'm fine, okay? fine all of the time!" race shouts down at spot. spot turns to leave but race grabs his hand to stop him "don't leave me spot! do you know how many sleepless nights i've had while you were in hospital after a bad fight? do you know how often i would sit with you all day, holding your hand, not wanting to leave to go to the bathroom incase i came back and you were dead! do you?!"

spot freezes, unsure of how to respond. he hadn't realised how much pain he had caused his boyfriend.

"i have done so much for you and i feel like im getting fuck all back! i've been with you through everything and you cant even have the decency to tell me the goddamn truth every once in a while!" tears started to pour down races face and stain his cheeks.

"its because i love you!" those words sting through race like a thousand knives "i hate seeing you in pain racer and that's why i don't tell youse the truth. the delanceys would come after you too if they knew how much you meant to me. i've been through a lot of stuff with you too!"

"you lying to me is more pain than any fucking knife could bring, it's more painful than seeing you on your deathbed. you've hurt me spot, really fucking hurt me!"

spot takes his hand out of race grip and turns on his heel. "well if i've hurt you so much then fine, its over! see you around" spot storms off, towards brooklyn

race stands on the bridge, alone, for a moment. he falls to his knees, sobbing into his hands. he is sat alone against the railing of the brooklyn bridge when an idea pops into his head, but it is quickly shoved down to the bottom. _'don't be so stupid!'_ race thought to himself _'you can survive without him, it's not like he was your whole world or anything like that'_. he sobbed once more, spot was his whole world. everything that he did revolved around spot, he had even slimmed down his spendings at the races for spot.

~~~

at this point it was getting late, finch started to worry a little. "i'm going to look for him" finch says, standing up from his bunk.

"i'm sure him and spot just got caught up in some 'business' after their date" albert said jokingly

"there are innocent ears here!" romeo says covering elmers ears

"hey! i know what he means anyway" elmer says placing a kiss on romeos cheek

"can you guys shut up? i'm TRYING to read!" specs says from across the room

"will one of youse please come with me before race ends up stranded in the middle of the streets at 1 in the morning or not?" finch says, folding his arms and getting a little cross

"alright fine, if you're gonna be moody about it, i'll come" albert stands up and puts his boots back on, "but if we are out for more than half an hour im coming back here because i'm tired"

"ooo someone was busy last night i presume?" romeo says mockingly which gets an appropriate slap on the arm from albert "geez i was joking al!"

"let's just get going and find racer, okay?" finch and albert leave the lodging house and make their way towards brooklyn. they knew race and spot were going on a date somewhere in brooklyn but they weren't quite sure where. the bridge was the best place to start, it's the thing that separates the two boroughs so they would have to cross it at some point anyway.

albert and finch had been walking across the dimly lit bridge for about five minutes when they could see in the distance someone looking out across the water, with one foot propped up on the bottom of the railing. they thought nothing of it and started walking towards the person, determined to find race. soon the other foot was on the railing, and the next one moved up onto the middle horizontal bar.

"that guy seems fishy al" finch says, grabbing his boyfriends hand

"im sure its nothing, lets just find racer" they are about twenty meters away from the person, and albert tried to make out a face "wait a damn minute is that? no it can't be"

"is it who?" finch asks nervously. the both the figures feet were now on the middle bar. he leans forward, almost all the way over the edge of the railing.

"RACER STOP!!" albert runs towards him, but he is gone. after a few seconds there's a splash in the water below. finch hadn't even had time to comprehend what had just happened before albert was already taking off his shoes.

"what the hell are you doing?!" finch grabbed albert by the arm

"someone has to go get him" albert says with a slightly shaky voice

"you'll die if you go in after him, we have to get help" there's no one around. the streets are empty and the sky is pitch black except for a few specks of light from the stars.

"help from where?! no one is around!" albert is a mess, sobbing into his boyfriend's chest. finch puts his arm around him and they walk back to the lodging house, very slowly. he doesnt cry, staying strong for his boyfriend was his number one priority at this moment in time.

at around 1:30 am they arrive back at the house, jack is waiting for them, arms crossed. "where the bloody hell have you two-" he see's that albert is crying and finch has an almost desperate look on his face "what happened, where were you guys?" jack changes his tone.

"we went to find race..." finch squeezes albert into him as he tells jack

"well where he is?"

"he, um... there was a little situation-"

"HE JUMPED!" albert screamed, waking up about half the boys "OFF THE BRIDGE!" tears prick finch's eyes, and jack's.

"what? why? he was on a date with spot... i swear to god if that bastard did anything!-"

"whats going on?" "whats happening?" "wheres race" are a few things heard from the other boys that have now come down the stairs.

"racer isnt... race isn't here... here anymore..." finch says through his cries. the other boys look at him, some in confusion and some in sheer shock.

"we have to tell spot" albert whispers up to his boyfriend

 _'oh shit, what do i even say to him?'_ is what pops into finch's head. how do you tell someone that the person they love most in the world isnt here anymore?


End file.
